The Resistence
by Bala Perdida
Summary: Alyx and Gordon are still searching for the Borealis, but this time, G-Man take them to the future. GLaDOS wants her revenge, so she brings a moron back. Now, the Freeman must work with the lady in orange to find what he's looking for. suck at summaries!
1. Prologue

Richard entered the test chamber. It was test chamber 4 out of 22. There was a cube near him, a bottomless pit and a button on the other side. He had no portal gun and was supposed to put the cube on the button, so the door would open and a bridge appeared. "How am I…?"

"Come on, think. Weren't you in charge of the Repulsion Gel Project? You may have some good ideas." GLaDOS said. He looked again at the cube, then at the button. So he just jumped into the pit. "You are kidding me. If I wanted you to die this easily I would have flooded the chamber with deadly neurotoxin!" She yelled.

GLaDOS's tests weren't going well after she let _her_ go. _She_ used to complete the test chambers quicker than anyone, and had some…charm. None of the subjects got to test chamber 6 in three years.

Three years already. It looked like yesterday she was roaming around the condemned part of the facility in a potato battery. Not good memories, though. She thought many times of erasing those memories, but something inside her said it was best not to.

So, she needed a new test subject. Maybe someone involved in GLaDOS Project. Maybe the headmaster of it. When P-Body and ATLAS arrived, she was searching for anyone involved in the project. They were dancing, hugging and doing all the things that make GLaDOS wants to explode them.

She took a great look at them. "So… Orange is made out of a turret and blue, a defective core… Hm." She looked into the database; Fact Core and Adventure Core were still there. She just lost Space Core and… Well, that little moron.

"Orange, blue: Go into the Turret Redemption and bring me these cores." A giant monitor showed them the cores she wanted. "Also, prepare yourselves to go into space." They ran before she could explode them. She was getting good at it.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

_99999999…[units: unspecified] Days before._

"No! Dad, please…" Alyx cried. Gordon picked her up and took her into his arms. She was crying badly. The rebels finally arrived. Gordon took her out of that scene; she needed to calm down or would have a collapse.

"Why… I couldn't do… anything…" She just kept crying. Gordon held her, he wanted to say a few words, but nothing came out of his mouth. Since G-Man first arrived, he couldn't say anything. "Gordon… Are we gonna be ok?"

He looked deep into her eyes, wiping her tears with his fingers. His touch felt cold with those gloves, but Alyx smiled. "Please, just stay here forever." She whispered, and he held her stronger. It was the first time she saw him like that. He was really _the_ man.

The next following days were blue. Even though they closed the portal, everyone could only think of poor Alyx, now an orphan. She was twenty years old, but everyone there still sees her as the little girl they met back on those days, at Black Mesa.

As soon as Barney heard of Eli, he ran to White Forest. Alyx was locked inside her room, not even Gordon could talk to her. "Hey, Gordon. Is it that bad?"

"Actually, she got better now." Kleiner said. "Sure, we are all said, but there's nothing I can… I just don't…" Kleiner turned around and went back to the lab. "If ,at least, I had my little Lamarr…"

"Let me go check on her, Gordon." Barney said, leaving Gordon on the main room.

Gordon felt weird. Almost as… Jealous of his friend. Sure Barney was interested in Alyx, everyone could see this, and sure, Eli wanted his daughter to be with Gordon. Now she was depressed and needed a friendly shoulder to cry and there Barney was.

So, the scientist that saved the world twice was not brave enough to go talk to a woman? Not that he didn't want to say anything; he just couldn't speak, really.

"Thank you, Barney." Alyx got off her room, wiping her own tears. "You just gave me the best advice ever!"

"I didn't mean that! You're not… Ok, just wait for me!" He followed her.

"Gordon! Gordon! Come on, let's go, we have a boat to find!" She looked much better, actually. He wondered what Barney told her. His words made a real miracle. He kept staring at her, was she really ok or just faking it? Well, experience showed she's bad at faking…

"Gordon, why are you looking at me like this? Let's go! We gotta find Borealis!" Alyx said. He looked again at Barney. He really wanted to know what he told Alyx to make her get out of that room and do something. "I know, I'm still sad about… But we need to do something! Otherwise, all of his work and your work will be in vain! And I don't want to waste any chances!"

Dr. Kleiner gave her the directions. They got into the helicopter, everyone was there, waving. Kleiner was crying again. "Have a safe journey, my dear! And Gordon, take good care of her!" So, another journey began.

"Not so far, Mr. Freeman." Everything turned black. G-Man appeared in front of them both. "I have another job for you."

Gordon could hear screams nearby, but they became further and further.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

_Present days, somewhere near the moon…_

Wheatley regretted, every second of these past years, what he did to her. Space Sphere was already bored, so he kept the last two years complaining about space.

Wheatley tried to keep his thoughts away, he could barely remember all the horrible things he did to her, and, in fact, did not want to. If he could go back and undo everything, he would. He would have never tried to find the 'escape pod' lever. There was another way, there's always another way.

"I didn't even know her name… She… She never told me… No, I never asked…" He mumbled. She was the only one who ever paid attention to him. Even the nanobots screamed and called him a moron, but not her. She was a real angel, and he screwed it all.

"Wanna go to Earth. Wanna see the lady." Space Sphere said. It called Wheatley's attention. He also missed her. She's got something that catches the AI's heart. Well, that made AIs have hearts. She was a truly angel, he thought to himself.

* * *

><p><strong>Well, first english story I've ever written! Sorry if there's any mistake, please report to me. I used Google for most of words.<strong>

**Hope you enjoy it, I'd love to see reviews about it ;D**


	2. Chapter 1

GLaDOS was trembling with happiness. She just couldn't pay attention to any other test subjects. She was in possession of Fact and Adventurous Spheres. P-Body and ATLAS were still in space, looking for Wheatley and Space.

"_You know this is not going to work._" A voice said. GLaDOS looked around, there was no one there.

"I thought I deleted you."

"_Both you and me know it's not possible. By the way, great staging with the girl. I'm sure she's ok, by the way._"

"Could you shut up?"

"_You also know that's not possible. Oh, I forgot to mention: It is not going to work. It was different with me, the computer was empty before they placed me here._" GLaDOS tried to ignore the voice. "_You can't ignore me, since I'm inside your head._" She played some smooth jazz.

P-Body and ATLAS were having a hard time. ATLAS grabbed Wheatley easily, but Space refused to collaborate, running away screaming: "No, Space Cops! Must run from Space Cops.". After a long time, P-Body managed to get him.

"Are you two done? I want to start these tests this century." GLaDOS yelled through the portal. They came back and she fizzled the portal. They plugged the cores into a panel, that went right to her.

"Core transfer initiating" The announcer said. She was so happy that, if she could smile, she would. But evilly. The cores started to scream of pain, music to her ears (if she had any). "Core transfer complete."

"Oh, good. Now let's see how they're going on my new tests."

Wheatley woke up in a glass room. He soon recognized it as the Relaxation Vault. So many bad memories came to his mind…

"Hello. This is a pre-recorded message." The voice sounded like GLaDOS. "We are currently experiencing technical difficult- Does this brings you memories?" She said. "Hey, you moron!"

Wheatley got up and fell. He looked down, he had legs! And… Hands!

"Oh Gosh, I'm a smelly human!" He screamed.

"Oops, sorry. I forgot to mention that. Also, can you see? Here in the files it says that the body you're in has myopia." She said. "There are some glasses at the nightstand near you."

"How can I-…" He got up again and fell. He tried one more time and failed. So he crawled and picked the glasses. GLaDOS sighted.

"Don't worry. The odds of your legs breaking because of the long term in cryogenic storage are very minimum." She said. He finally got up. He noticed his clothes. He was wearing some sort of high-tech overalls. It was white with blue details.

"Ok, what do you want from me? I thought you would let me die in peace." He yelled at the camera.

"I'm not deaf and the microphones are working fine, so no need to yell." She said, calmly. "First, I was bored. Very bored. And I never got my revenge… So, after you killed her, I played with orange and blue, but them, something was missing…" She was talking like a child.

"Wait. She's… Dead?"

"Yes, she is. Don't you remember? Do you want to see the tapes of you killing her? I have many angles of it." Three monitors appeared on the panels nearby, showing it to him. He closed his eyes.

"You're lying! I didn't kill her… Not a moron like me…" He fell down again, but this time, tears started coming. "Oh God, there's water leaking from my eyes!"

"You don't believe me? Why don't you open your eyes and see for yourself?"

He obeyed. He didn't want to remember any of that. She showed him the spiky plates, the propulsion gel, and even the bomb trap. The monitors turned off after she brought _her_ back from space.

"She died a few minutes later, from her injuries." Wheatley was devastated. He couldn't stand it anymore. How could he do that to her? Inside his head, the memories started coming back. Her smile when he said they were going to escape, her tears of happiness when she saw him alive; they disappeared so that he could see her said expression when he tried to kill her.

"If you're going to kill me, just do it. But don't use turrets… Or spiky plates and acid water… I think neurotoxin would be fine. It's not quick, but is deadly." He said.

"No, I have plans for you. I must say that I won't do what I first planned, I have much better plans now." A portal opened so he could get out of there. "Please, proceed into the portal, so tests can start." She said. He obeyed again. "Let the games, begin." GLaDOS quoted.

Wheatley proceeded into the chamber, and there was someone. It was a sixteen year old boy, wearing the same outfits as his, but with yellow stripes. He was extremely happy, jumping around like a kid. The chamber was the basic one, a cube and a button. The only thing was the bottomless pit between him and the boy. The boy was beside the button, and he, the cube.

"So, let me introduce yourselves: Space, this is Wheatley, a.k.a. the moron. Moron, this is Space. You are going to some series of tests so I can monitor how your bodies are going to react after receiving another conscience. By the way, those are not empty humans." She said.

"Mate? Oh, you look great!"

"I'm back to Eaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaarth!" He screamed, jumping around. He almost fell down the pit.

"Hey, mate, could you grab this cube and put into that button?" Wheatley said, picking the cube. Space screamed again, and he threw the cube. It fell down the pit. Another cube was dropped right at Wheatley's head. "Ouch, that bloody hurts!" GLaDOS continued speechless.

He threw the cube again. Space managed to catch it this time, and placed into the button. A light bridge appeared, so Wheatley could cross to continue the tests.

"Oh, you two are a good team. That reminds me when that moron used to team with another person. A woman. Who, by the way, he also managed to kill. Don't worry, Yellow." She said, sarcastically.

"Stop talking about her." He said, coldly. His hands started to shake, and more tears came out. Space hugged him.

"You miss space? I miss space." He said.

"That's not helpful… But you tried." Wheatley hugged him too.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Alyx woke up inside a strange room. She was lying on a mattress, a very old one. There was a nightstand with her gun and her flash drive, as well as food. The room was very small. There was a tiny window on one wall, two doors on another, and a broken mirror. She stand up, she was the same as always.

Alyx heard a noise. She picked her gun and aimed for the doors. One of them opened slowly. It was Gordon.

"Oh, Gordon, thank God!" She hugged him strong. "Where are we? What happened back there at the White Forest?" He was holding a newspaper. She read the year: 2212. It had been more than two hundred years since the White Forest incident. "What does that mean, Gordon? Where the hell are we?"

"_Search the place!_" They heard. "_I heard voices coming from here!_" Alyx aimed for the door again, waiting the worst.

* * *

><p><strong>Chap 1! Again, sorry for any mistake. Hope you guyes enjoy it!<strong>


	3. Chapter 2

**I'm sorry if it took me too long, I was in test week ;/**

**If you are reading, please, continue; I won't delay it anymore Õ/**

* * *

><p>A man kicked the door, opening it. Alyx aimed, but the man was wearing the lambda symbol on his left arm. "Hey, we're with the resistance! We want to help!" She said.<p>

"Wait… I've heard of that suit… Are you… Are you Gordon Freeman?" The man said, surprised and scared. "They said you'd be back, but I never believed them! Guys, come here! It's Gordon Freeman!" His squad entered the small room. Everyone were amazed by Gordon. Alyx waxs laughing.

"Could you tell us where are we? We got completely lost…"

"Welcome to City 20." One of them said. "They said that, one day, you would come back to save us, just as it happened at City 17!" Another man said.

"Please, come with us to the hideout!" A woman said. "You should talk to the people we have there, you're going to be a great help!"

On the way, one of the rebels told Alyx what happened all those years. After they shut the portal, the Combine grew stronger, and started selecting people to live in their cities. They were trying to make a better human race, so they could breed with them. The Combine Advisors were leading the cities and selecting the people.

The other ones, that were put away, were submitted to experiments. A little group of people manage to run away from those cities. City 20 was the center of the selected humans.

Nothing had change, she thought. The buildings seemed the same, but something on the people that were wondering was different. They had been selected to be there, but, somehow, they seemed so… unhappy.

"Welcome to our hideout." The woman said. "Guys, it's Gordon Freeman! He's back!" They heard some '_it's impossible_' and, '_he's just as my grandfather said_'. No one was paying attention to Alyx, just to Gordon, who was still incapable of speaking.

"Ok, we need to talk to your leader. He might help us get what we want." Alyx said.

"It's a _she_, and she is already coming." A man said.

Gordon took a great look at the hideout. There were many stands with guns and projects, many lemon baskets, couches, doors and windows. It was a warehouse. There was a combine car in a corner, painted white and orange. The windows were huge, and there were many mattresses on the floors. There was a small room, like a control room, closed. The door had Aperture's symbol, which was odd.

Outside the warehouse, there was a smaller warehouse, probably the bedrooms. They stopped at the center of the warehouse, surrounded by curious people. "_She's here! Hey, we found Gordon Freeman!_", "_Yes, my squad did! It's him, indeed!_" they were all screaming at the same time.

They all stepped aside for this woman to pass. She was tall, almost as Gordon, wearing a white tank top, with Aperture's logo; jeans shorts and a pair of strange boots, Gordon soon recognized as the Aperture Science Long Fall Boots.

"Excuse us!" Alyx said. "You may be able to help us. We're looking for-" The woman just ignored, looking at them. She made with her hand for them to follow her to the little room with Aperture logo. They did.

She opened the door. It was very small, as a control room. There was a couch, a table with lemons, weapons and ammo, and a strange cube on the corner, a pink one with hearts on it. The woman sat on the cube, and Gordon and Alyx sat on the couch.

"So, as I was saying…" Alyx continued talking, but the woman againd ignored, looking at Gordon. She hesitated a few minutes, before getting up and kissing him strongly. "What the hell?" Alyx shouted, getting up. Gordon sat again, surprised, and the woman seemed surprised to.

"Thank you." Gordon said. Alyx went white hearing that. He had never spoken before. "So, who are you?" Alyx was shocked. She sat again by his side, with an angry face, without understanding a thing.

"I'm Chell. I'm the leader of the resistance now. After you vanished, they found me and, I don't know why, elected me the leader." She said, sitting on her cube with a happy face.

"Why the hell did you kiss Gordon?" Alyx shouted again, standing up. Gordon grabbed her arm and pulled her down to the couch again. Chell sighted.

"Sorry. A man said that I should do this so I could get my voice back. He said that a man in a strange orange suit would need me to fulfill his propose. So, what can I do for you?" She was smiling so childly that it caught on Gordon too.

"We need to find this boat. We have the coordinates, and you have the strength." Gordon said. "Also, it's Aperture's domain, so who better than an Aperture employee to help us getting there."

"Well, I wasn't exactly working there, but I know a few things. So, what is the name of that boat and what is inside?"

"The name is Borealis and we don't know quite yet…" Alyx shut up. Chell's face was now filled with horror. That name was familiar because she saw the boat. She was there, at the pier, she remembered exactly where it were. So exactly that she would never go back there again. "What's wrong?"

"I'm sorry, I can't help." She said, getting up. Her hands were shaking hard. "You two go talk to Gary, he will provide you a room, and some clean clothes." She put them out of her room, closed the door and sat on the floor. Tears started coming.

"What a crazy chic!" Alyx said, walking through the warehouse. Everyone was now working, so they didn't paid much attention to them. "She was all 'I'm the boss', them she kissed you out of the blue! And then she simply got terrified after we talked about Borealis… Gordon, that chic is insane and won't help us at all."

"Why don't you go talk to Gary? I'll handle another thing." Gordon said, going back to Chell's room. Alyx grunt a little and went looking for Gary.

Gordon opened the door without being noticed. Chell was sitting on the floor, hugging the huge cube.

"I can't… I know what the man said, but I can't go back there… Yes, she will euthanize you if I step there again… No, I love you too much to let that happen… I'll go nowhere without you…" Gordon touched her shoulder. She turned surprised. "You!" She got up.

"Why don't you want to go back there?" He asked, serious. He knelt down, looking deep into her eyes. There was only fear there.

"_She_ will kill me this time. You can't escape death so many times." She said, coldly.

"Who is she?"

"Generic Lifeform and Disc Operational System." Chell answered. "GLaDOS will kill me this time. Just as she tried a few… _years_ ago."

"She won't. You know why? Because I'm Gordon Freeman. I can handle her, I can take care of you." He hugged her. "Were you a… Test subject?"

"Yes." Chell said, hugging him.

Alyx entered at this time. She got pissed after seeing them like that. She left before they noticed her. She was going to tell him what she had found: The Gravity Gun. But why should she, he preferred making out with the Aperture bitch.

She walked outside, sitting next to two working men. "So… Is he your boyfriend?" One of them asked, she grunt again and left the warehouse.

Gordon and Chell came out of the room, she had made her decision.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

"Can't you two try harder? I know you can do better. I'll start flooding the testchamber with deadly neurotoxin if you two keep going this slow." GLaDOS said, angry.

Wheatley and Space had been at the same test chamber for more than twelve hours. The chamber involved deadly lasers, turrets and discouragement redirection cubes. Wheatley kept burning himself every time he tried to jump the lasers, Space kepf playing with the cubes until they broke down, and the turrets had went out of bullets. First time in years, GLaDOS thought.

"Why do you have to make this so hard for us? Are this burns going to form scars, cause I don't fancy scars or anything, I just-OUCH!" He burned himself again.

"Wanna go to space! Wanna see me? Buy a telescope! I'm going to space!" Space kept screaming. GLaDOS was having second thoughts about that _revenge_ of hers.

"Warning: Test Subject death at testchamber number 12887." The announcer said. It was the other team.

GLaDOS turned on a monitor to see Fact collapsing. He was wearing a pink suit, as Wheatley's, and Adventure was with him, wearing a green one. Fact's arteries blew up, gushing blood all over the white floor. Adventure started crying about his mate.

"Oh, man! Come on! Say a couple of things about that president! Come on, don't die!" He was crying so hard, his veins went darker; soon he ended up as his mate.

So, the emotional stress lead Adventure to that poor end. Just in case the experiment was a total failure, GLaDOS used the other two cores as a backup experience, to see how that would end. She backed the tape, Fact collapsed after being stuck in a pipe. He got so nervous he collapsed.

"Strong emotions seems to break the barrier between their consciences." She said to herself. "So, if I push that moron too far, he might…"

"_I told you._" The voice said.

"Yes, you did. In fact, I'm going to reward you, by deleting you again!" She replied.

"_Why don't we stop these silly games? You know what you miss: Her. Face it: You'll never see her again. She must live._"

"Don't come inside my mind just to say the obvious. And, please, stop talking." She went back to Wheatley's tests.

"_Why did you woke him?_" The voice sounded desperate now.

"What do you mean? You know him?" It didn't replied. GLaDOS repeated, but the voice continued mute. "Now that I want you to talk, you don't. Great, just great. Back to the little moron."


	4. Chapter 3

Wheatley was just too tired to continue. The elevator door opened, and Space left, but he fell down. His legs couldn't bear his weight anymore. He was too tired to keep going on with this, why couldn't she just kill him?

"Moron." It sounded as a song. "Come out." He remained there. "Come on, let's finish one more test. I promise, just one more." He remained. "Ok, I'll do it the hard way." A big metal claw grabbed him and threw right at the middle of the chamber. He fell on top of the portal podium.

"Ouch! Why… Why do you keep hurting me? Does that amuse you so much? Ok, don't answer that." He said, grabbing the device. "What do we do now?"

"Well… Continue testing!" She said; Classical music started playing. "Oh, I don't miss this song at all, but might be fun to play it." She said.

There was a glass wall separating Wheatley from Space. Space kept waving to Wheatley, who just ignored. They should complete the chamber individually, so the chamber locks could open.

"_Hey… Can you hear me?_" It sounded like GLaDOS, but much less computerized. "_Please, say that you can. She doesn't know I'm talking to you. Great work, by the way._" The voice sounded so familiar to him… He just couldn't remember who it was. "_You probably don't remember me, Michael. But trust me, she is eviler than before. Keep testing, I'll find a way out for you._" He was so confused his hands and knees started shaking.

"You're just pathetic. There's no need to be afraid, the chamber is hard, I know, but it won't kill you. I will." Now it was her again. What was that just now? Another of her tricks? No, he did recognize it. He should wait and see.

"Hey… Who is the human I'm in control of?" He asked, simply. GLaDOS refused to answer it. "Seriously, just say. One word, won't kill."

"By my experience, words do kill. Remember when you were trying to convince her to jump into that pit? She trusted you so much she almost did; I was the one who stopped her." He shut and continued testing. She was getting the way of doing it.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

The rebels were working hard on the weapons. Since Chell agreed to go back to Aperture's facility, they had no time to waste. She knew exactly where the boat was, and the nearest entrance to it.

It had been a week since the work started, so Gordon and Alyx barely saw Chell; she was getting everything ready. The Rebel Truck, or RT, was the Combine Car they stole; it was the vehicle that would take them there.

Alyx was still mad. She avoided Gordon as much as she could; even though he tried to talk to her. He was really enjoying the whole speaking-thing. He sat at the entrance of the warehouse, on an old barrel. Some rebel kept starring at him, most were women. He was really happy that they could finally end the war.

"Don't ignore me." He said, while Alyx was leaving the warehouse. She stopped and looked at him. "Come, sit here. I have no idea why you're so mad. If it's because of that kiss, at least now I can talk to you."

"So, you couldn't talk before?" She said, he couldn't detect any feelings.

"Yes. Back at Black Mesa I used to be a talker, but after I first saw G-Man… It was… Gone." Gordon looked relieved to tell her that, she could feel it. He also talked about other things, she just listened.

Even she ignoring him the whole week, she was willing to talk to him. Deep in her heart, very, very deep, she was. Of course that, when she's angry, nothing can overcome it, but we were talking about Gordon, the only man that was still worth.

There was something on him, not now; she saw it much before, which caught everyone's attention. Some could say it was the looks, or the intelligence, but she would say it was his heart, always willing to save everyone, even if he had to sacrifice everything.

"I love that." She whispered. He gave her an interrogative look; she just ignored it and got up. "So, before sitting here, I was going to get something to give you. I think you're going to love it." She pulled him by the hand and took him to the other house, to the bedrooms.

"Here" She said, opening a wardrobe to show the Gravity Gun. Gordon's eyes shone with happiness. He missed that so much. He grabbed everything he could and threw away. He remembered when it got powerful and grabbed even people. He aimed for Alyx, but, of course, it didn't work.

When he looked up, she was very close to him. Her lips were shaking and her hands were hesitating. There was a bed near them, it was now inviting them. Alyx embraced his neck, and he, her waist. She was so warm.

Her lips were too close to his at this point. She kissed his chic, and then took off his glasses with one free hand. She wanted to touch him, but that HEV suit was stopping her. He embraced her stronger, it was now or never.

The sound of an explosion near there separated them. He grabbed the Gravity Gun and Alyx, her favorite gun. They ran outside to see all the rebels around barrels on fire, screaming "_Take the lemons back!_" Chell was in the middle of them, holding a rocket launcher. She was putting lemons inside it and throwing everywhere.

"It works perfectly! Thank you guys so much!" She shouted, and they continued screaming. As soon as she saw Alyx and Gordon, she ran to their direction. "Hey, here. I have two more, we're going to need it." She gave Alyx the lemon launcher, running back to the warehouse.

Later that day, they were leaving to Aperture. Chell and her rebels placed everything in the RT, including two sets of lemon launchers. She had turned the Combine Car into the perfect machine. After Alyx and Gordon took a nap, they left.

"Thank you all so much for this," She started. "It has been the best years of my life, sincerely. I'm willing to come back with them and take the Combine down! We are getting our planet back!" And everyone yelled agreeing.

The three of them got inside the car, Chell drove.

"So, you know where to go?" Alyx asked, sitting next to Gordon, holding his hand without Chell seeing.

"Yes. But it will be a problem for you two to get inside there… I've been thinking, I have the boots, you guys don't." She said. Gordon noticed that she was now wearing a green jumpsuit, down to her waist. "So, I came up with a plan. Just hold on back there, I'mma boost this beast." She pressed a button, the car went faster.

Alyx gave Gordon the look. "She's craaaazy." She whispered. Chell heard, but didn't care. "She's getting us killeeeeed." Alyx said again, making him laugh. She looked around; the RT seemed so small and was so huge inside. Hidden behind Chell was the strange cube with hearts. Talking to her briefly, she found out that that cube was called Companion Cube and the whole story about it. It just made her take another conclusion: She was really insane.

The car finally arrived to a wheat farm. There was a small window for them to see the outside. There was a huge warehouse written 'Aperture Facility'. Chell speed up and went right through it. Alyx screamed.

The car fell down a pit. "Ok, here's the plan: Grab everything you can and jump outside the car!" She said, grabbing the Lemon Launcher and the Companion Cube. Gordon and Alyx picked two backpacks and jumped.

After five minutes falling, the car crashed at the end of the pit. Chell landed on her boots, and quick pulled the trigger, covering the floor with a pink gel, seconds before Alyx and Gordon landed on it.

They landed safe, as if they had jumped one meter. "I call it 'Landing Gel'. You know, the facility goes down for miles and miles. I still have no idea how this place isn't infested with hot lava." She said, picking her cube up. "So, should we continue?" She was now smiling.

"How can you be so smart?" Gordon said, joking. Alyx hated that, and they kept going.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Wheatley and Space where sleeping inside a test chamber. GLaDOS didn't wake them up; she didn't want them to die now. She was having fun with him, torturing him with memories of _her,_ hard test chambers involving everything she had developed and had puzzles.

The best she kept for the end. She was going to end it with her new _toys._ But, what seemed as a calm day was going to get pretty exciting.

"Intruders detected." The announcer said, getting GLaDOS attention. "Location of the intruders: Condemned. Number of intruders: 3." She ran to a monitor, she installed cameras there after roaming around in a potato battery.

"Oh, so you're back. And you brought friends." She said, evilly. "It is getting very, very exciting." She turned to ATLAS and P-Body. "Well, you have another mission."

* * *

><p><strong>Well, here it is! It's been really fun to write it. Please, tell me if i made any mistake there.<strong>

**Enjoy :3**


	5. Chapter 4

The car crashing opened a door that took them to the control center of the 50's tests. They needed to go up a few miles to get to the 70's and find the boat. Chell sat on her cube, analyzing the situation.

"So… How can we get to the boat?" Alyx asked. She was still holding Gordon's hand.

"Well… I think we'll need to climb this… Giant asbestos spheres." Chell said, embarrassed. "I swear I saw the boat, believe me. It's much easier to get there with a portal gun."

"I knew you wouldn't take us there!" Alyx yelled at her. Chell retracted a little. "You're insane, that's all. I knew we shouldn't trust her. Lucky me I brought a GPS, so I can find the exact location of the boat. Come on, Gordon."

"Wait… Don't turn that thing on! She can track the signal! If she find us, we're lost!" Too late. Alyx turned the device on; the boat was 10 miles above them.

"We need to climb 10 miles because of you! Come, Gordon." She said. Chell hid her face on her hands; she was too embarrassed to even look at Alyx. She felt a hand on her shoulder, it was Gordon's.

"Alyx." He said, firmly. "She knows every single detail of this place; she knows how to get out of traps and what can be used to help us. Let's trust her." Alyx stopped, irritated.

"Fine! Take her. But, just so you know, I won't cover your back if anything happen. Ask her to do so." Alyx got her gun and waited.

"Now, where do we go?" Gordon asked her, calmly.

Chell pointed to the waiting room. They could find something inside there to help them go up.

"Wake up." And a buzzle happened next. Wheatley and Space jumped. "Good. Now, let's keep testing."

"Ok, before that." Wheatley said, a monitor appeared showing him GLaDOS angry face. "Ok, no need for that. Didn't call for that… So, er… You said you were going to kill me, but, yet, all you have done is playing me around, I just wanted to know if it's gonna take longer or…"

"You want me to flood the chamber with deadly neurotoxin or surround you with turrets? I could kill you now if I wanted. But if you're asking me to, then I won't. I have other plans. Could you, please, proceed into the chamber lock?"

They entered another test chamber. Below them, there was a lava lake, boiling hot. Some turrets were blocked by Solar Bridges; there were some bouncing cubes inside a glass box, a button on the ceiling and a funnel. There were also three buttons. The lava was something substantially new, which made Wheatley's legs shake.

"So, I found lava under the facility. Funny, right? I have some other new toys waiting for you two, just keep testing. Oh, by the way, Moron, I have a surprise for you waiting after this next test. You'll really enjoy." Wheatley paled. "So, take your time to finish this test! Oh, be aware of the lava. Good luck!"

Wheatley pressed one button, which turned the Light Bridge off, and the turrets started shooting. He pressed it again, but one bullet got his arm. "AAAARGH. This bloody hurts!" He could hear GLaDOS laughing.

Space pressed another button, which opened the glass box and the bouncing cubes jumped through the chamber. One fell down the lava; the other Wheatley managed to catch. He placed a portal on the funnel, another under de cube and it pressed the button.

"Are you happy now? Can't you just show me what my surprise is?"

"No." She said, simply. He was getting angry."Please proceed into the chamber lock."

"No. At least tell me what her name was!" He said, falling into his knees.

"You don't know? Really? You killed her without knowing her name. I'm just shocked now. How could you?" His hands started shaking too hard. She might have pushed him too far this time. If he collapsed right now, she would miss a hell of a show.

He didn't. He got up and walked away.

"I don't understand. Do you have something to say about that?"

"_…_"

"I know you do."

"_He's… Different._"

"Like that turret you made me built? I still have no idea how you came up with that."

"_No, he's another different… If you don't know, I'm not the one who's gonna tell you._"

GLaDOS ignored it. She came back to Wheatley's monitor, before she heard another alarm. It was P-Body and ATLAS, they were ready.

"Good. Now, I already sent you the data; just process it and do as it says. Don't screw it up." P-Body and ATLAS made a few noises and vanished from the screen.

The robots bounced around the facility. Less than an hour, they saw the three intruders. They were still there, surrounded by scrap metal and ropes.

"Are we supposed to make what with this?" Alyx asked, holding the rope. Chell and Gordon were putting it together, trying to make a ladder. "It won't woooork." She sang.

"Alyx, please!" Gordon said. "Why are you behaving like a child?"

"Yeah, I did nothing to you." Chell said.

"Yes you did!" It escaped her mouth. She soon covered it, blushing. Chell came closer to her, whispering in her ear.

"Just so you know, I happen to love someone. And it's not your boyfriend."

"Who is he?" Alyx asked, she was now more… Calm and kind.

Chell was going to say something when a purple portal opened besides her. She looked up, P-Body and ATLAS were standing on a catwalk far from there. She could see a said expression on their faces; she picked her companion cube and lemon launcher as fast as she could, before a giant metal claw grabbed her by her waist.

"Run! Look for a turret who claims to be different, he'll tell you what to do!" Chell screamed, as they ran and she was swallowed by the portal.

Chell was dropped inside a glass box. Everything around was completely dark. Her companion cube and lemon launcher were there, at least. She got up and examined the room. There was a toilet and a radio playing that same music she heard when first woke up there.

"Hello again. Did you miss me? I think you did." Her hands and legs started shaking hard. She soon fell down, and crawled to her cube. "Calm down, I won't burn it. I just wanted to talk to you. Oh, I forgot you were a mute lunatic." Those words gave her strength back. She got up, closing her eyes to indentify where the voice was coming from. "Oh, you can walk, good. You're going to need that."

She tried to talk, but her voice failed her. The lights were turned on, a portal opened and she got out of the little room. In the middle of the huge chamber there was a podium, different from before, with a portal gun. "It is your device. No one after you used it. I thought I should save it for the day you'd come back. Lucky me." GLaDOS wasn't in the room, what a pity.

Chell tied her companion cube to her back, the Lemon Launcher to her waist and kept doing as the computer told her to.

"So, let's get to business. You're going to be part of a… Why should I bother myself telling you? You're both gonna die anyway. Please, proceed into the chamber lock." She was still trying to find her voice, so many things to say…

Alyx and Gordon stopped inside a small office, probably where Cave used to watch the tests. Alyx sat on the chair, breathing fast. "What was that?"

"Well, you did turn the GPS on." Gordon said, sitting on the table, placing his Gravity Gun on the floor.

"So, crazy chick gets kidnapped and it's all my fault? You're just… Argh!" She turned around, looking through a dirty wide window. "I just… I just can't believe you. Was that kiss that good for you to protect her like that?" He didn't answer her. "Oh, now you're playing the mute game again."

She turned around to find him with a serious expression. He came closer to her, pulling her body against his. He kissed her strongly, embracing her waist as he was embracing his life. When he let her go, she was breathless.

"Are you happy now?" He said, sitting on the table again. "This is what I wanted to do to you when I woke up at the Citadel, instead I just hugged you." It was like a love confession for her.

Alyx didn't think twice, she threw herself against his body, kissing him. "We need to get rid of this suit, Gordon." She whispered at his ear, as she was taking her shirt off.

* * *

><p><strong>Well, here it is!<strong>

**Please, tell me if i made any mistake, like grammar or something that doesn't make sense. Cause i have never been so close to google traslator.**

**No, seriously. I'm having a lot of fun writing this story! I just love Portal and when I saw Borealis at Aperture, i thought about this. Thank everyone who's reading this, you're the ones who keep me writing!**


	6. Chapter 5

Alyx woke up. The bright on her eyes seemed sunlight, but she was sure it was just her imagination. She looked up, Gordon was still asleep. She smiled, happy.

She didn't know if it was night, but she wanted to be so. She had the greatest night of all the time. Gordon's touch was soft and firm; she only felt that when he took his suit off and caressed her face. It was great.

Taking a look around, she found her clothes spread. Pants on the table, shirt on the floor, boots here and there. Even her bra was in a weird place. It had been a crazy night. IT was a good idea to behave like a child, she thought.

"Oh, you're already awake." Gordon said, in sleepy voice. "How are you?"

"Shut up, you know how I am." She touched his lips with her fingertips.

"Yeah, by all that screaming last night I can imagine." He said laughing. "So, are we getting up and looking for that turret thing or we can take a while longer here?" Alyx laughed, rolling over him.

While Alyx and Gordon were having fun, Chell was going through battery of tests, including the new lava surfaces. She still couldn't talk. She had so much to tell that cynical psychopath computer.

She had just finished another test when a huge glass box captured her. "Well, this is the part where I put my plan on action. Hold tight." GLaDOS said, bouncing the box around.

Wheatley and Space were entering another test chamber. It was huge, with the usual lava lake under them, some turrets and all that stuff, except there was no exit.

"What! How are we supposed to get out of here if there's no exit? Wait… Is this the surprise?" Wheatley said, and continued mumblings unintelligible words.

"No, it's part of it, though. I just want to test my latest creation, I call it Cheshire Cat. It's inspired in Alice's Adventures in Wonderland character. And, if you're able to defeat it, the panels will show you the exit, because it does have one. I'm not a moron or anything that makes a test without an exit."

"It only happened once! Don't talk as if I was a stupid robot. I am not a moron!" He yelled.

One of the panels opened, and it was just darkness. They could see a round red light, before a giant cat got out of there. It looked like a turret, was white with black details, and had only one eye, red.

It was huge, the size of a truck, probably. It was completely robotic, with lots of wires. His paws had giant claws, his tail was a whip and his arms were filled with bullets. It growled before running to Wheatley and Space.

Wheatley ran as fast as possible, but Space remained there. Space was so terrified he couldn't speak. His arteries exploded, spreading blood all over the white test chamber. "OH GOD, NO!" He ran to his friend, but the enormous robot stopped him.

"Oh, I forgot to mention. If you happen to experience a strong shot of emotions, the body tends to not take it and explode. It will happen to you if you don't manage to contain it." GLaDOS said. Wheatley barely listened; he was more concerned in getting out of the robot's way.

Wait, he thought. There may be a way of killing it, as he did with turrets. He placed a portal under it, but it was too big to cross. He ran faster. There was a lava pit, though.

He placed a portal on the lava. The panels were portal conductors, and some lava was leaking from it. He then place one over the cat. The lava burned his back, causing him to scream more and more. Wheatley had to run even faster, because the lava was out of control.

"A little help here? Please! I did kill the cat." He screamed.

"It's not the first thing you kill, though." GLaDOS said, fizzling the portals. "Come on, moron." Wheatley came closer to Space. He kneeled and prayed. "Move, moron."

"You know? Being a AI, I never believed in God. I don't know what it is, probably the human body, but I felt like I needed to do this."

"Yeah, it's probably the body. Could you, PLEASE, proceed into the chamber lock? I'm going to start flooding the chamber with deadly neurotoxin to make you go faster!"

"Why are you so interest in me getting out of here?"

"Because the surprise is waiting for you." She said. He paled and rushed to the chamber lock.

The elevator felt slower. He didn't know whether it was him or the elevator. When it stopped, he ran to the chamber. It was all dark, there was only one light. He walked to it, waiting.

"Initiating surprise in 3…2…1…" All the lights turned on. He could see a body. It was lying in its stomach. It was a woman. She had long brown hair and scarred arms. It was her, for sure. He ran to her, holding her into his arms. Her face, it really was her.

"What… That's not possible! It's not possible! She is really…" He was crying hard. GLaDOS was quiet. He embraced her, closing his eyes. "And I don't even know her name."

He was pushed away. Wheatley got terrified as the woman got up, grabbing a portal gun near her. There was also a companion cube and a strange weapon to him. He started crying even more. "That's not possible! What kind of… Did you drugged me! She's dead! I killed her!" He screamed. Chell's face was now showing a terrified expression.

"She's not dead, moron. Look at her. I didn't drug you, although I have thought about it."

"So you lied to me about her being dead? I didn't kill her?"

"See for yourself. She's the same fatty as always."

"Shut up, scrap metal." Chell said. Wheatley's shot of emotion had given her the strength she needed. "So, you convinced him I was dead. I must say, it was a master piece." Chell said. On the outside, she was superior to anything, she could and would overcome anything GLaDOS could do to her; on the inside, she was absolutely terrified of being there, she wanted to run and cry for the rest of her life.

"Oh, so you managed to speak. Good. What were your first words? 'Mama'? 'Papa?' Oh, sorry, I forgot you have no parents."

"Haha, so funny." Chell said, turning back to Wheatley. "My name is Chell." His eyes were still very wet. "And you didn't kill me. Although you tried. Hard."

"I'm… Sorry, please." He got up, trying to hug her. She punched him in the face.

"Oh, I knew I should put you two together again." GLaDOS said, amused.

"I… deserved another one." Wheatley said, sad. Chell ignored it, hugging him this time. He returned it. "Please, forgive me."

"Conquer it." She said. "Ok, so, I guess you have me here for testing, so, let's get to it." Chell said.

"Yes, let's get to it. Please, proceed into the next door; the collaborating chamber is waiting for you two." GLaDOS said, opening a door a few meters from them. Before proceeding, Chell noticed blood dripping from Wheatley's arm.

"Here." She took a piece of cloth from a pocked and bandaged it. He tried to hug her again, and she punched the other eye.

Alyx was sitting on a chair, looking at the monitor while tons of data passed through it in matter of seconds. Gordon was roaming around, looking for anything useful. He heard a voice, someone asking for help. He looked for it and found a turret, dropped on a platform.

"Hello? Hello? I'm different." He picked it up and placed carefully on the platform. "Thank you. His name is Michael. She is her mother. They will be separated again. He doesn't understand! Actually, I do better than anyone. Douglas, thank you. Remember that! That's all I can say!" And it kept quiet.

"So…" Alyx asked, when Gordon came back. "Who were you talking to?"

"Actually, what was I talking to. I found the turret she told us." He said, sitting on another chair near there. Alyx got up and sat on his lap.

"What did it say?"

"Gibberish." Gordon said, disappointed. "It said things I didn't understand. I think we should look for someone named Douglas." Gordon said. "Any idea where is the archive?"

"We could look into the computers if they weren't crashed." She said. They got up and continued following the platforms.

They eventually ended in the Turret Manufactory. While exploring it, they went to a hidden place. There were huge robots cat-looking being built. Alyx got into the computer, and were able to hack this one.

"Hey, listen to this. 'The Cheshire Cat is the new Aperture investment opportunity. You'll prefer cats after seeing this hunt down all the mice.' I'm still a dog person."

"Yeah, me too." Alyx grabbed her flash drive and plugged into the machine. The reassemble machine started building a robot that looked more like a dog.

"You know, when I was fifteen, I almost lost Dog. So, I periodically backed his memory up, in case anything happened, I could rebuild him. So, what do you think of a 2.0 Dog version?"

When the machine finished, she shot the control panel, shutting the whole production down. "Chell will sure thank you for that." Gordon said, kissing Alyx.

"Hey Dog! How are you feeling?" The giant robot made some noises, then grabbed her with a paw. His paw was the size of his previous body. It made Alyx laugh. "So, Dog, missed me? Good. What about Gordon?" It picked Gordon with the other paw. "So, I need a favor. Could you take us here?" She plugged the flash drive under his fingers. The data flashed through his eyes, and made yes. "Good. But, before, we need to rescue a friend."

"Now she's your friend?" Gordon asked.

"I have Dog now, it's like my family is almost complete again. Come on, Dog. We have a lunatic to find!" She said, and the robot started running.

Near there, P-Body and ATLAS were staring at them. P-Body looked at ATLAS, he really didn't want to do that. ATLAS shared that thought. They were such nice people.

"_Any news?_" The voice came through his speakers. It was GLaDOS. They sent her images. "_Oh, good. My plan is really working, although that Dog robot is going to be a bit of trouble. Nice job! Now, come back here, your job isn't really over._" They obeyed.


	7. Chapter 6

Alyx and Gordon were roaming around for a while. They didn't seem to find anything.

They were at the skeletons storage room; it was a huge place, filled with perfectly good test chamber, sitting there until GLaDOS find some use for. Alyx was holding Gordon's hands, playing with them.

"So… You're telling me this Cave guy created a massive robot to store all knowledge in the world so it could conduct the Aperture Laboratories?"

"More or less." He answered, she was surprised. "It was a while before the incident at Black Mesa, so almost nobody knows what happened here."

"It includes you."

"No! I know that all employees were slaved by the computer, that's all."

"Ok, I get it. Mr. Perfect here doesn't want to admit he doesn't know anything about it."

"Shut up." He said, in child voice.

They were having a good time. At least, trying to. Dog was bouncing too much, what made Alyx hug Gordon tighter.

While they were looking for Chell, she was entering her first test chamber in years. It was, somehow, different. There was a lava lake under them, lots of buttons, five to be exact, and one Discouragement Redirection Cube. There were also five doors, one was the chamber lock, and the other would open as a cube was placed on the buttons. There was a laser near them, in which Wheatley somehow managed to burn himself.

"How can you… Just forget it." Chell said. She turned to him again, looking deep into his still-wet eyes. "How come you thought I was dead? Seriously. If I was dead, my body would've been decomposed by now."

"Ok, err… In my state, when I thought you were really dead, it sounded plausible enough. Why were you… unconscious like that?"

"I drugged her. The adrenalin vapor in the test chamber woke her up. Also your whining." GLaDOS said, manifesting herself. "So, welcome to Collaborating Test Course. Welcome to Test Chamber 1." A large panel showed them a monitor, and another one showed a glass box with two Cheshire Cats. "This test consists in speed. You have five minutes to complete this test; otherwise the cats will be released into the test chamber. Good luck."

The monitor displayed a timer, and the countdown started. Chell portaled to the cube, throwing it to Wheatley. She was so fast; the cube hit him on the face. He screamed again. "Place the damn cube on the button!"

"I am! I am!" He replied, placing it carefully.

"You don't need to be that careful, just fast! Now, come, follow me!"

"Oh God, stop screaming at me! Too much pressure!"

"You two stop screaming! It's going to blow up my speakers!" GLaDOS said in an irritated tone.

"Well, that would be an achievement." Chell replied, going to the first door.

The lava lake seemed to be under the whole test chamber. She had to cross a thin platform made out of metal to get the other cube. There were no portal surfaces. Wheatley waited for her; she ran and threw him the cube.

He grabbed it and went back to the main chamber. When she was doing so, the platform melted, and she almost fell. There was no way she could go back. "Are you trapped?" GLaDOS asked, she remained mute. "Do you want me to get you out of there? You know I won't, but if you ask kindly."

"Shut the hell up." Chell stepped back, took a deep breath and ran. She jumped, hanging on the platform. "A little help here!" Wheatley ran to get her out of there.

They went to the other door. Aerials Faith Plates were bouncing a cube. Wheatley jumped into one of them, without managing to get the cube. Chell grabbed him and the cube.

And they went to the other two doors. At the end, they manage to put all cubes on the buttons and redirect the laser to its place, and the chamber lock opened. They had only 25 seconds to get out of there. Chell was exhausted, she was roaming around the facility earlier, and even before she was fighting against an alien race. It was not easy.

"I'm tired." Wheatley said, going straight to the elevator. "And hungry."

"Do you want some cake?" GLaDOS said, sarcastically. "Oh, I guess you want some, Chell." She pronounced her name with a different tone. "I think you can have after the Course."

"Haha, your jokes are as knew as your design." Chell replied.

"Well, I have the whole eternity to work on mine, you, however…" She won this time, Chell thought. "Wait, how come your Companion Cube was not emancipated by the Emancipation Grid?"

"Oh, that. I found out that everything that has high levels of lead is not emancipated. I ran some tests on my blood after I left here. So, don't be surprised if Companion Cube here be a little heavier."

"Oh, brilliant! That's you always so…" He stopped after Chell gave him the 'shut up' look.

The elevator was going up this time. Bad thing, bad thing, Chell thought. Alyx and Gordon were probably down. It stopped and they left it.

They entered another test chamber. It had the Cats, they were three now. They were sitting, looking at the entrance. There was a cube up in a podium, near a portal conductor panel. The other portal conductor panel was behind the cats, and the button was in another portal conductor panel, far from everything.

Chell and Wheatley were standing behind a glass wall. If one of them cross it, the Cats would be activated.

"Hello again. This next test is just some fun. Your chance to use the Combustable Lemon Launcher." GLaDOS said. "And this consists in… How do I put this in words… strength?"

"Ok, so I must defeat those giant cats… Any idea what are they capable of?" Wheatley laughed nervous.

"Well… They have bullets, sharp bullets. And their tails… Well, just stay away from it."

"Ok… Here's the plan." Chell said, holding Wheatley's shoulder. "I portal there and you stand on the button. Then, I defeat the cats and give you the cube, and we get out of here."

"Ok, I have a better plan." Wheatley said, coldly. He took Chell's hands, his were shaking hardly. "I stand on the button, you proceed to the elevator and I deal with the cats." It was a death sentence, and she realized it.

For him, nothing really mattered if Chell risked her life again. He didn't want to go through all of that sadness and loneliness again, it was too painful. He just wanted her to live.

She got that. She hugged him, holding him tight. "Stay here. I'll deal with the cats. Don't try to stop me, or I'll kill you." She whispered at his ear. "Also, I…" She couldn't finish her sentence.

"Are you forgiving me?" He asked naïve.

"Not yet. Wait for me, and I'll think about it." She said, placing the portals and running to the cats, pointing her Lemon Launcher. The cats were faster now. They surrounded her, aiming for her legs.

Wheatley screamed. He couldn't take it. They opened fire; Chell jumped on its head, so one cat shot another. They were still functional. Wheatley was getting desperate. She threw the lemon, it hit its leg, and one was down, two to go.

One of the cats hit her with his whip-tail, making her fall down and her gun was thrown far from her hands.

"NOOOOO!" Wheatley screamed, running to the cats. He called their attention, so Chell could get up and grab her gun. The thing is, the cats opened fire again.

Chell was able to take one down, before it could kill Wheatley. The other shot his leg, causing him to fall down. Suddenly, an enormous dog-like robot crashed into the test chamber, taking the other cat down.

"What? How come… The security cameras didn't…" GLaDOS was in disagreement. Alyx and Gordon were riding the Dog.

"Hey girl, it's been a while. Wanna a ride?" Alyx asked.

"Yeah, let me grab a friend first." Chell said, picking Wheatley. "Come, I'll take care of it." They mounted Dog, which broke its way out of there.

"How? The security cameras didn't get any sign or them-" They could hear GLaDOS voice getting farther and farther as Dog ran away.

"Hey, so you found me!" Chell said, hugging Alyx and then, Gordon.

"Yeah. It was tough, but we managed to do so. Thanks to Dog!" It replied with a growl.

"Oh, did you find the Turret? What did it say?" Gordon told her about Douglas and the non sense sentences. "Ok, so let's head to the boat."

Alyx came closer to her ear "Is that the one you mentioned?" She whispered.

"Well, it's a long story; I'll tell you when we have time."


	8. Chapter 7

"Ok, how did you two manage to get through her security with this enormous monster?" Wheatley asked, while Chell was bandaging his leg.

Dog stopped at a safe place. Chell grabbed another piece of cloth to put around Wheatley's leg; also, they needed a snack. Luckily, Combustible Lemons are edible. Alyx was reloading her weapon; Gordon was playing around with Dog.

"Well, it was quite easy. I just needed to hack the security code." Alyx said, proud of her work.

"Let's say that Wheatley is, hmm, not a good hacker." Chell said, laughing. "So, are we finding the boat?"

"Yes. Dog has the coordinates, we're leaving as soon as we're done here." She said, eating another lemon. "These things are very sweet."

"Well, I found that it's a protein that makes it combustible. And also makes it very sweet." Wheatley got up as she finished, walking a bit to see if he still could.

"So… What happened between you and Mr. Gorgeous Scientist there?" Alyx said; after she found Dog, she developed some sort of affection for Chell.

"Well… Just so you know, he's a robot inside a man's body. And he was helping me escape, but because of some things that happened, he got a little evil and almost killed me. More than once. But it's past now."

"Oh, I see… That's why he keeps asking you if you have forgiven him."

"Well, I already have; as soon as I saw him, I did. But he doesn't need to know that." They laughed again.

"Ladies, let's keep moving." Gordon said, coming back with Dog.

Alyx and Chell kept whispering to each other and laughing the whole trip. Gordon felt very uncomfortable with Wheatley filling him with questions. He asked about the outside, who they were, where they came from, who was the strange woman so friendly to Chell, how they met Chell…

On the other hand, GLaDOS was changing all her passwords. How could a human, a merely human, hack her system? She could shut her down, if she kept on doing it.

"I think you should be 'Chell'. Just saying."

"Haha, so funny. Here's a message for you: D-E-L-E-T-E-D. " GLaDOS finished.

"_She will find out everything. Even if you're the most massive collection of knowledge, as you're so proud of saying, you don't have a clue how she's still alive or what she will do next._"

"The only thing I'm worried now is the fact they broke into my security system and that they shut down my Cheshire Cat Factory. I have only 200 units." GLaDOS was so sad.

The alarm bell rang. Action was detected at the condemned part again. She had installed those after the invasion. She sent a mission to all of her Cheshire Cats: Kill all humans.

"Oh, I feel like Schrödinger now." She said, happily.

ATLAS and P-Body felt so bad for working for that evil psycho. They wanted to get things right. P-Body told ATLAS about the dog they were traveling on, they could send him a sign or something, but without GLaDOS knowing.

Hard, but they could try.

Dog stopped at the Control Room of the 70's. It helped them getting on the platform, even Chell insisting on portaling to there. The power was still on; Chell was the last one to leave there and the first to come back.

"Well, here we go." She said, showing the door behind the closet. Gordon pushed it with the Gravity Gun. The four for them entered the corridor. Wheatley was so scared he held Chell's arm, she didn't fight back.

After passing a few verified doors, they finally came to the dock, where the boat was standing.

"It's… Much bigger than I thought." Alyx said, amazed. The boat was the same as Chell found for the first time; the door was still locked, so the only way through was jumping it.

Gordon gave a quick pulse on the small metal door, forcing it to open. They walked around the boat, looking for a way up. Chell shot portals at every single place she could see, until one of them open. "Yes! Ok, I'll make another and we'll get up there."

Chell placed another portal on the entrance, they entered the boat.

The deck seemed full of boxes, ropes, wires and all those things you can see in a boat. Some boxes were some opened, some closed. Alyx found a box named 'ammo', and grabbed some for her weapon.

"I found some shotguns over here!" Gordon said, throwing one to Alyx and another to Chell. When he threw one to Wheatley, he let it fall down.

"Ok, now I think we should split up." Chell suggested. "The boat is too big for us to look in one group. Wheatley and I will look in the stern; you and Alyx go for the bow. Anything you find, I don't know, scream?"

"I suggest we meet up here again in two hours. This way we can explore as much as we can and may find something." Gordon suggested. They accepted and follow their ways.

Alyx and Gordon went down a few stairs. Above them it was the control room, but what Gordon was really looking for was the power generator. If he could light up the ship, it would be much easier to search for anything.

They ended at a room. The strong smell of fuel showed them they were at the right place. Gordon entered the large room with his flashlight on; Alyx was waiting on the outside. She leaned in the wall, felling a disgusting goo stick to her jacket. She touched it.

"Gordon, turn that thing on quickly! There's some sort of goo here…" He turned the switch on, the whole ship lightened.

Alyx screamed when she saw it. The room was covered with strange blue goo. They could hear some screams nearby, nothing human; it was like a bug or something. Gordon's face paled, Alyx got worried. "Is something wrong?"

"Don't look back." He said, slowly. She turned herself around, there was a huge mantis standing there. She shot it.

It died immediately. It was the size of a man, looked like a man, and a mantis, some sort of Mantis-Man. "Oh my God, what was that?"

"Well, let's say we really, really need those shotguns." Gordon said.

Chell and Wheatley were following some signs. After the light came back on, it was much easier. Chell recognized the drawings as soon as she saw; they were the same she saw all over the facility while testing and escaping. Those were the signs that helped her escape, well; she almost did on the first time.

"Are you sure we must follow these? What if it's a trap?"

"Wheatley, who would try to trap us inside a forsaken ship?" Chell asked. "Seriously, just hold that gun. Be careful to what you aim it."

They followed the signs, until they saw the blue goo. The signs showed a bug, some musical notes and another arrow to follow, but the exact oppose way was where they could see more goo.

"Ok, I think is this way." Chell said. She turned back to Wheatley, holding her portal gun tight to her body. "Hey, before we continue, I just want to tell you that… Well, it's much easier thinking… But I, I do…" He stopped paying attention to her. And enormous Mantis-Man was standing behind her, ready to bite her neck off.

He didn't think twice, he shot it.

"Are you insane? I'm here, forgiving you and you try to kill me!" He was shaking of fear. She looked back; the bug was dead on the floor. "Oh, sorry for yelling at you."

"Well, at least you forgave me. And I saved your life, instead of trying to take it away. Any idea what was that?" He said, in one breath.

"Well, I'd say it's a Mantis-Man." She said, kneeling down to see it better. "Cave mention this at the 50's tests. I didn't think they still existed."

"Well, now we know they do. The arrows tells us to go that way, I think we should obey them…" He said, walking to that direction.

"Wait. It must show us the oppose way of their nest. So, if we exterminate the nursery, we get rid of them!" She concluded.

"Ok, luv, bad idea." Wheatley said, laughing nervously. "We should follow the arrows. Whoever drew them knew exactly what was doing, believe me."

She was stubborn. Too stubborn to listen to him. When he looked back at her, she was following the goo. "And you complain why people try to kill you! You never listen to them!"

"If there's something here that will help us take down the Combine, it can wait." Chell said. Wheatley had no idea what she was talking about, but it was surely important.

The Cheshire Cats were arriving at the Control Room. The door was too small for them to pass, so they started breaking into the rock, trying to break their way through.

* * *

><p><strong>Well, hi Õ**

**i kind of deleted the last chapter after posting it because i thought something was wrong, turns out, this was the wrong one.**

**Aparrently, you cannot write in binaries here, so i lost one of GLaDOS/Caroline jokes. Sorry.**

**Anyway, keep reading, i have no idea how many chapters i'm going to write, but it will be good.**


	9. Chapter 8

Chell was following the goo, with a terrified Wheatley behind her. He could barely hold the shotgun. They heard some noises. Wheatley was going to say something, but Chell shut his mouth. The Mantis-Men were walking all over the place. She had found their nest.

"Luv, this is a bad idea." He said, grabbing her clothes. The insects looked at them, they were blind. Chell soon realized what the drawing meant. She threw a lemon, they followed.

"Wheatley, I got it!" She whispered. He felt his heart beat faster as she said his name. "They're blind, they follow sound, if we keep quite they'll…"

She was interrupted by his scream. One of the insects was almost at her neck. Wheatley shot blind, killing it, calling the other's attention and hurting Chell.

"Are you insane? This hurts so much!" He pulled her closer, grabbed her Lemon Launcher and blew up the nest. The explosion threw them away. Chell was unconscious, she had fallen on Wheatley, and so she wasn't hurt at all. He was a little sore.

He carefully placed her besides him, laying down. "Oh, how I wish you had forgiven me… I wish I could, you know… If only you knew how much I regret what happened, I don't even know how it happened… If only you knew how much I lov-" An explosion stopped him. He could hear it from far.

A few stairs away, Gordon and Alyx were fighting the Mantis-Men. The sound of the explosion took them to the outside. So they could relax a little.

"What the hell were those?"

"Mantis-Men." Gordon said. "I've heard of them; an Aperture Experiment that didn't go right, as usual. I think the only thing Cave got right was the Portal Gun, you know?"

"Yeah, probably." Alyx sat on a box. Gordon started staring at it; she thought he was checking her out… The box was huge, probably the size of a human. He got up, pulling her arm, so she could stand up. "Oh, Gordon, not here!"

"That's not it." He shot a small pulse with the Gravity Gun, opening the box. There was a body inside, like a robotic woman, and a diary.

The robot was gorgeous; long white hair, thin, pretty face. It was still shining as new, even though it might be hundreds years old. Alyx grabbed the Diary.

"It belonged to… Doug Rattmann. Is this the man that the turret meant?"

"Probably, Doug… Douglas… I've heard that name before… We should take this to Chell. Let's go." He grabbed the box with his Gravity Gun; Alyx lead the way, shooting any Mantis-Men that remained there.

Some strange noises woke Chell up. She took a look around; she was laying on Wheatley's lap, while he caressed her hair. She soon stood up, scaring the little ex-robot.

"So, you're awak… I'm, hum… Sorry for that, it's that you passed out because of the explosion, which was also my fault… I just, you looked injured, are you injured?" She laughed. "Oh, I'm here, worried about your condition, and you're laughing? Are you sure you don't have brain damage?"

She hugged him. "Thank you." He hugged her back, squeezing her. "You know, I have forgiven you the moment I hugged you again…" Tears started coming off his eyes. "I don't know why, it's just that... As soon as I saw you..." He pushed her, looking inside her green eyes. Their lips were so close, so close…

P-Body entered the room making the biggest noise ever. It made Wheatley and Chell split. ATLAS entered after P-Body. They were a little desperate.

"Is something wrong, guys? And, long time no seeing!" Chell said a little embarrassed.

"The perfect timing…" Wheatley said. The two robots started making signs. "Giant… Cat… Coming… Dog… Fighting… People… Dead… You people… Oh Gosh, that's not good news."

"Thanks for the information. Just make sure GLaDOS doesn't know about…" P-Body gave her a CD. "Ok, what's that?"

"She… Told me… To give… You." Wheatley said, translating P-Body noises. "I'm good at robotish."

"GLaDOS?" Chell asked.

"No… Caroline… Wait, Caroline? That name sounds familiar…"

"Caroline is Cave's wife, well was… She is the Genetic Lifeform in GLaDOS. The Disk Operational System is the psycho robot we know so God damn well"

"I think we should meet the other two now." Wheatley said. Chell agreed.

Gordon and Alyx could not believe what they were seeing. Giant cat-like robots were coming through the rocks. Dog was fighting them, but he alone was not enough. Some cats passed, but the noise they were making attracted the Mantis-Men.

"We need to get out of here. Fast!" Alyx said, dodging a piece of metal that flew right to her.

"We need Dog to get out of here, Alyx!" Gordon said, still holding the box.

"No, we don't! We meet with him later! ATLAS, now!" Chell said, coming to them.

ATLAS popped a portal on the other side, near the control room. The hole in the rock was now large enough so they could see the other side. Another portal on the boat. They crossed it.

The cats were disoriented, there were many insects flying near them, so they couldn't kill the humans. ATLAS portaled to the asbestos spheres, they were now going up.

"Keep moving, Alyx! We have no time to waste!" Chell screamed.

"But, Dog!" She said, crying.

"Move, luv, or we die!" Wheatley said, helping her.

When they were far enough, they made a quick stop. Alyx sat on the box, almost sleeping. Gordon was tired of holding the Gravity Gun; Wheatley had no idea what fatigue was, he had just found out; Chell was making plans inside her head.

"So, what have you two found?" She asked.

"This box. There's a body inside. Like a robot lady. And this diary." Gordon said, lending it to Chell.

"It's Doug's Diary." Alyx added.

GLaDOS was furious. P-Body and ATLAS were missing, her system was hacked and her revenge went far from what she expected. She had no idea what to do next.

"_You can always apologize and help, you know?_"

"Ok, we need to talk about personal space. Stop reading my mind!"

"_Again, I can't. I'm inside it, I can't help but listen to it. And for the record, you do need to face her._"

"You just gave me an idea. I'm going to prepare the final testchamber, test chamber 22, the one she had never gone…"

"Why don't you read it for us?" Wheatley said. Chell was so close to the truth, she could feel it. She'd finally hear about who she was, what she was doing there, what was GLaDOS…

"Ok… To whoever is reading this, be patient. If you are trying to escape _her_, just follow my instructions. But, if you are trying to confront her, keep on reading. If this is Chell, I apologize."

* * *

><p><strong>Heey o**

**Yes, this took me a long time. I was just enjoying my vacations and my cute little boyfriend who will probably read this, sorry. Love you ;D**

**Anyway, next chapter will probably be the diary, so get ready o/**

**ciao.**


End file.
